


White Christmas

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: The sound of their bedroom door opening caused Jemma and Fitz to wake up, light flooding in from the hallway.
They gave each other a knowing look as their six-year-old daughter jumped on their bed, quickly followed by their puppy.
“It’s Christmas!” she cried, shaking her dad’s shoulder. “It’s Christmas!”





	

The sound of their bedroom door opening caused Jemma and Fitz to wake up, light flooding in from the hallway.

They gave each other a knowing look as their six-year-old daughter jumped on their bed, quickly followed by their puppy.

“It’s Christmas!” she cried, shaking her dad’s shoulder. “It’s Christmas!”

“I know, sweetie,” Jemma whispered, knowing that it was in vain as their nine-month-old had already started crying. “I’ll just get Skye up and then we can go downstairs, okay?”

Peggy nodded, smiling wide and looking as though she was going to burst with excitement, watching as her mother climbed out of bed and lifted a crying Skye out of bed. “Sorry,” she said, eyes following her mother across the room. “For waking her up.”

Jemma shook her head. “It’s okay. She was going to wake up anyway.”

Fitz, now semi awake, smiled at his daughter who was now climbing on him, along with Monkey the dog. “Merry Christmas,” he whispered.

“Merry Christmas,” Jemma replied, bouncing Skye up and down in her arms, who was now starting to calm, her cries now replaced by babbles. “Do you want to go down and see what Santa left?”

Peggy’s eyes went wide. “Can I?”

Jemma looked at her clock, wanting to keep the illusion of Christmas magic up. “Of course we can.”

And off she ran, Monkey skidding along on his paws behind her. “Don’t open anything!” Fitz shouted after his daughter. “Not until we get downstairs.”

He threw on an old hoodie as Jemma made her way to the door, Skye sucking her thumb. “You ready?” he asked, making his way to stand beside her.

Jemma nodded, and together they made their way down the stairs and found a very excitable Peggy. “He got me a bike,” she said, her voice full of shock. “He got me a bike.”

Jemma nodded, as Fitz knelt down beside her. Jemma placed Skye in her bouncer, who sat and observed the scene around her, a massive smile on her face. “You wanted one, didn’t you?”

Peggy nodded. “It’s the best thing ever. I love it.”

Jemma laughed, catching her daughter as she launched herself at her mother, wrapping her arms around her mother’s neck and hanging there. “I want to try it.”

Jemma stared at her. “You do?”

Peggy nodded. “Of course, mummy.” She rolled her eyes, a move that Jemma had done so often in her life.

Fitz snorted with laughter, opening something that Jemma had gotten him. A box of chocolates, and he popped one in his mouth. “She really is your daughter.”

“Oh Fitz,” she replied, as Peggy detached herself, and began ripping the paper of her first present, more squeals and cries of delight escaping her. She was about to say something else when he leaned over, and kissed her.

When the pulled apart, and Jemma had taken Skye into her arms once more, Fitz wrapped his arm around Jemma, and leaned against the sofa while Jemma leaned in to him, Skye on her lap, happily playing with a pile of wrapping paper she had picked up while Peggy unwrapped more and more of her presents. “They’re amazing! I love them. Thanks.”

“It’s okay,” Jemma said, as her daughter climbed over the pile, and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Do you want to ride your bike now?”

“What about Skye?”

Jemma frowned at her, “Do you want Skye to open her presents first?”

Peggy nodded.

Jemma kissed her daughter’s forehead. “Let’s do that.”

***

An hour later, Skye had managed to rip all her presents open, and was hugging her new stuffed penguin that she had been given.

The whole FitzSimmons family had went upstairs, getting ready to go outside.

Jemam was still attempting to get Skye into a snow suit while Fitz had gone downstairs to make sure everything was okay with the bike. “Someone’s fussy today,” she told her baby who just giggled. Finally Jemma succeeded and went off to find her eldest.

“You ready?” she asked Peggy who was in her own room, zipping up her own coat.

Peggy nodded, and met her mother in the hallway, taking her hand.

Once they made it to the backdoor, they found Fitz there making the final checks to the bike in the kitchen.

“Is it okay?” Peggy asked and once her daddy nodded, her face lit up and she threw her arms around him. “You’re the best.”

Fitz just smiled, and opened the backdoor but once they did they saw what was in the back garden.

Snow.

At least a foot deep.

Jemma shot a glance at her husband. They knew how much Peggy wanted a bike, and now that she was unable to ride it… they didn’t want her heart to be broken. Not at Christmas.

“It’s snowing,” she whispered, eyes wide as she watched the flakes dance down from the sky. “Can me and Monkey go outside?” It was the first time that Peggy had seen snow, and now to have a white Christmas… it seemed to add to the magic and make everything that bit more special.

“Of course,” Jemma said, and it wasn’t long before Peggy was running off, the black dog on her heels as she spun around in the snow, the flakes sticking to her. She couldn’t hold the giggles that escaped her as Monkey burrowed his nose in the snow, and jumped back at the sudden coldness, barking.

Jemma, who had a squirming Skye in her arms, eager to get to her sister and play with her, leaned into her husband, who wrapped his arms around her, and took in the scene in front of her, enjoying being with her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, Peggy is a big sister. Hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for checking out.


End file.
